instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Nadia Reyes
Sorting Please bold your answers. ~Jayjay 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information B. Punish the family member C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I am the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their ass. 6.How old is your character? 15 7.What year is your character in? Or, if your character is an adult: do you have a profession planned for your character? 5th 8.Give a detailed history of your character, at least 2 paragraphs long. She's a Peruvian native, as are both of her parents. They both addtended ILM, where they met. Nadia's mother decided hersupremely un-girly daughter should be feminized, so... Nadia spent the first four years of school at this place called Beauxbatons (her mother's idea), where she had to wear a dress. She was always in trouble, generally for dress code violations and disrupting class. It's a miracle she wasn't expelled--but then again, she did have the highest grades in her year. She was the star quidditch beater, too. Rarely missed (even if, on occaision, she did whack a player with the bat...). After her parents realized Beaubatons was only pushing their daughter in the opposite direction, they pulled her out and enrolled her in ILM. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character, at least one paragraph long. Nadia, while both brave and smart, is often too concerned with pissing people off to be a good student. She's a natural-born troublemaker and enjoys it, but she's also loyal as hell. She isn't the most honest person, but she can tell when it's absolutely necessary. She knows how to lead because she knows how to listen. 10.Give an appearance for your character. Please include a picture and the name of the model. '' '' Number of A: Number of B:2 Number of C: Number of D:3 Category:Sorted